Athénais Hash et l'orbe de lumière
by Rhivan Malkey
Summary: Les aventures d'une jeune sorcière nommée Athénais Hash et ses amis durant leur première année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Tome 1/7
1. Chapter 1

**Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure, cette fois-ci nous visitons l'univers de J.K. Rowling. A ceci près que nous voyagerons dans un univers paralléle où les figures emblématiques tel que Voldemort, Potter et Dumbledore en sont absents. Les personnages sont pour la majorité mes créations ou bien celle d'amis qui m'ont autoriser à les utiliser. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, sachant que c'est le début d'une sage de 7 tomes ^^ Que j'espère arriver à écrire entièrement ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 1 : Le départ**

Je m'appelle Athénais Orine Hash, je suis une sorcière. J'habite dans une ravissante maison à la campagne avec mon père, ma mère et mes petits frères et sœurs. Mon père était autrefois le directeur de l'école de magie où je vais aller : Poudlard. Ma mère l'avait été avant lui mais elle à prit sa retraite quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi. Tout deux sont de véritables héros dans le monde magique, considérer autrefois comme les deux plus puissants sorciers de leur époque. J'ai énormément hérité d'eux à ce qu'on m'as dit, les yeux de ma mère et la magnifique chevelure sombre de mon père. Il n'as jamais changer de ce côté là d'après ma mère, il a toujours eu les cheveux longs. J'ai eu une enfance assez heureuse, comme une petite fille normale … si on exclu bien sur toutes les fois où mes pouvoirs de sorcières ont fait du dégât. Je suis aller à l'école comme tout les enfants de mon âge, mes parents voulaient que je connaisse un peu le fonctionnement du monde des moldus plutôt que d'avoir une éducation exclusivement consacrée au monde magique. Il y a trois semaines j'ai reçu une lettre, j'ai eu un choc, c'était LA lettre, celle qui annonce que je suis admise à Poudlard … bon non sans qu'il y est surement eu un coup de pouce de deux anciens directeurs. Quoiqu'il en soit c'était sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, enfin du moins à ce moment là je le pensais, j'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises. Quoiqu'il en soit, me voilà donc faisant partie de l'élite des sorciers, pour la plus grande joie de mes parents et il faut bien dire que ces deux là attendaient ce jour avec impatience. Ce que j'ai toujours trouver drôle avec mes parents c'est qu'ils ont d'abord été amis avant de finir ensemble. Bien qu'ils aient avouer qu'avant ils avaient déjà coucher ensemble au moins deux fois.

Me voilà donc aujourd'hui, 1er septembre 1985 sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ à la Gare de King Cross, à côtés de mes bagages, toute ma famille réunie … même grand père William est là. Comme toujours il fait exprès d'embêter papa et bien sur, ce dernier tombe droit dans le panneau, ce qui fait toujours bien rire maman. Heureusement qu'on est venu en avance parce qu'il faut bien avouer que j'ai le trac, lancée toute seule pour la première fois dans une école où je connais personne. Mes petites sœurs me regardent avec envie, elles aimeraient bien m'accompagner mais elles sont encore trop petites, dans trois ans ce sera leur tour. Mes frères en revanche … bah c'est mes frères quoi, ils me charrient déjà et en font des tonnes, je les louperai pas quand ce sera leur tour d'entrer à Poudlard. En regardant un peu autour de moi, je vois les autres élèves de première année avec leur famille, mes futurs camarades de classe ont l'air aussi nerveux que moi pour la plupart, certains ne tiennent pas en place, d'autres sont coller à leur parents comme de vrais pot de colle. Et puis là j'ai eu un choc, je vois un magnifique petit blond avec ses parents, il as déjà son uniforme pour l'école, c'est vrai qu'il faudra que je le met aussi une fois dans le train. Ses parents sont aussi blonds que lui, son père porte des vêtements assez classiques, tout le contraire de la mère qui porte des vêtements typiquement japonais. Mais voilà, je venais d'apercevoir Vincent Nifaroy et mon cœur battait la chamade tout le temps, à tel point que ma mère à fini par s'en apercevoir et les appela. Visiblement ils se connaissaient bien, j'appris donc les noms des parents : Léonard et Bara Nifaroy. Vincent lui était derrière eux et attendait sagement qu'on le présente, non sans qu'il jette des coups d'œil sur moi. Et puis là j'ai entendu la voix d'un de mes frères …

Rip - « Athy est amoureuse ! » ^^

Ma réponse fut assez rapide, il s'est prit mon poing sur la tête, je pensais pas qu'il arriverai à m'humilier comme ça. Mais ce fut vite dissipé quand Vincent arriva vers moi et me prit la main pour y déposer un baiser en parfait gentleman. J'étais aux anges et je rougissais comme une tomate, presque à avoir des vapeurs. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être beau ce Vincent, j'ai fondu dans la minute, ça ne me ressemble pas qu'un garçon me fasse cet effet mais lui là. Si moi je me suis faite charriée par mon frère, lui il le fut par son père. Finalement, nos parents commencèrent à discuter et nous aussi, on a discuter un peu de nos impressions sur ce qui nous attendaient et finalement il avait l'air aussi nerveux que moi. Apparemment le père de Vincent avait été élève quand maman et papa ont diriger l'école. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu plus jeune que sa femme mais visiblement c'est un couple qui est très amoureux, comme mes parents. ^^ Bref, on parle tous un moment, mes cadets font connaissance avec les cadets de Vincent, nos deux familles réunies font plus de bruit que le reste de la gare. Il ne restait plus très longtemps avant le départ, mon cœur se nouait juste d'imaginer que j'allais être séparer de ma famille jusqu'au vacances, une nouvelle vie allait commencer, j'allais devenir une vraie sorcière. Je soupire en regardant l'heure, le moment est venu, Vincent retourne auprès de sa famille pendant que moi je vais me jeter dans les bras de maman. Le départ est difficile, je les aime tellement que ça me fait mal de devoir les laisser, mes petites sœurs ne peuvent pas retenir leurs larmes plus longtemps, moi non plus et du coup maman s'y met aussi. Quand elle me sert dans ses bras, elle me chuchote :

Odile - « J'espère que tu sera admise à Serdaigle, comme ton père et moi ! »

Moi - « Maman ! Commence pas, je t'ai dis que je préfère Gryffondor ! »

Oui, je savais déjà vers quelle maison mon cœur voulait me mener, Gryffondor, la maison du courage. Je suis certes une fille mais la fille de deux très puissants sorciers, mes pouvoirs actuels en témoignent, je rêve d'aventure, de combats et d'amour bien sur. ^^ Serdaigle, ça me fait plus penser à des élèves toujours le nez dans leur livres. Papa lui n'as pas d'avis sur la question, il sait comment fonctionne le choixpeau alors il sait qu'il suivra ce que lui dira mon cœur. Vincent de son côté fait un câlin à sa mère, je la vois, elle semble avoir le cœur brisé de devoir laisser son fils ainé partir. A dire vrai j'ai l'impression que pour toutes les mères c'est comme ça. Vincent à l'air plutôt content de partir, du moins en apparence, il semble lui aussi avoir du mal à décoller. Son père lui donne ses dernières recommandations, sa mère, vu la tenue qu'elle porte, elle ne peux juste que se baisser pour lui faire un câlin.

Bara - « Fait bon voyage mon bébé ! »

Vincent - « Maman ! M'appelle pas comme ça, je suis grand maintenant ! »

J'éclate de rire en entendant ça, j'ai pas fais exprès de l'entendre mais le pire c'est que rit tellement fort que tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je deviens vite rouge comme une tomate et je me tais, j'ai trop la honte. Bon voilà c'est vraiment le moment là, on ne peut plus reculer. Vincent dis au revoir a ses frères et sœurs puis à ses parents, je fais de même. Les au revoir durent un peu pour moi, mes petites sœurs me retiennent presque tandis que mes frères, au contraire, me poussent. Finalement en leur parlant un peu, je fini par les convaincre de me laisser y aller. Je suis pratiquement la dernière à monter dans le train, Vincent m'attend déjà, on s'est mit d'accord pour faire le voyage ensemble. Au moins on sera tout les deux avec quelqu'un qu'on connait, même si on ne se connait que depuis vingt minutes. Je monte dans le wagon, mon sac à dos avec moi, contenant mon uniforme, qu'il faudra avoir mis avant d'arriver. Comme tout les enfants de mon âge, je me précipite à la fenêtre pour dire au revoir à ma famille, mes pauvres petites sœurs, elles sont tellement émotives, blotties contre les jambes de mes parents, pleurant mon départ.

C'est que je parle d'elles et de mes frères mais vous ne savez pas encore combien j'en est exactement ni leur nom. Je suis l'ainée de la famille et derrière il y a 2 garçons et 3 filles, parmi les garçons vous en connaissez déjà un : celui qu'on surnomme Rip ou Robert, 10 ans et il aime pas son prénom. Il est brun aux yeux bleus, il va faire fondre toutes les filles plus tard, ça c'est sur. Viennent ensuite les jumelles : Mélissa et Rose, 8 ans, bizarrement seule Rose à le don de la métamorphomagie, d'après Papa, elle est née avec les cheveux Rose, d'où le prénom, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'aperçoit qu'elle pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux instinctivement selon son humeur, comme les yeux de Maman. Mélissa en revanche est brune aux yeux verts, la diversité des couleurs est assez répandue dans ma famille. ^^ Arrive ensuite mon autre petit frère, Scott, lui bah, c'est monsieur coussin péteur, Papa se fait avoir à chaque fois … ou alors il fait exprès. Lui il est bizarre parce que ses cheveux ne veulent jamais être bien coiffé et reste toujours en bataille mais ça lui va bien. Il a 6 ans, les yeux bleus et il est brun comme Papa, soit les cheveux noirs. Et enfin ma toute petite sœur de 4 ans, Mylène, Maman la prend toujours dans ses bras car elle a une santé un peu fragile, même si le docteur dit que ça va s'arranger d'ici un an ou deux. Elle en revanche, elle est tout le contraire du reste de la bande, elle est blonde, limite blanc, ce qui a pas mal effrayé Maman au début. Papa à déjà diagnostiquer qu'elle à un très grand pouvoir en elle, pour la plus grande joie de mademoiselle qui fait déjà des prouesses qui laissent bouche bée Rip. Ce petit bout de choux à déjà sa place réservée à Poudlard d'après ce qu'on dit mais elle est hyper sensible et se met à pleurer dès qu'une dispute éclate dans la maison, elle doit avoir un truc parce que dès qu'elle pleure, le monde s'arrête sur elle. Ce qui dénote tout de même un pouvoir étrange ce sont ses yeux violets, personne n'as su expliquer pourquoi elle a cette couleur. Bref, voilà, c'est ma famille tout ça et je les aime énormément.

Nous quittons enfin la gare, le train commence à rouler, les familles disent au revoir à leurs fils et filles qui partent pour l'école. Moi je n'aperçois plus les miens et je décide donc de me trouver une place, Vincent ne tarde pas à me retrouver et nous prenons place dans un compartiment vide. Nous échangeons a nouveau nos impressions sur le départ. Il semble que lui aussi à du mal à quitter ses proches, d'autant plus qu'il vient de loin. Sa mère est la matriache d'une puissante famille de sorciers au Japon et apparemment il est pas pauvre le petit gars. Son père est auror, travaillant avec le ministère de la magie Japonaise et apparemment il seconde aussi sa femme à la tête de la famille. Vincent me raconte un peu sa vie au Japon, c'est carrément différent d'ici. Alors que nous parlions voilà que rentre 4 élèves de notre âge. Visiblement, ils avaient du mal à trouver de la place, Vincent et moi leur offrions généreusement de rester avec nous. Je ne le savais pas encore mais je ne me séparerai plus d'eux désormais. Commençons les présentations : à côté de Vincent, voici Allen Smith, il est un peu plus grand que nous, il a les cheveux blancs et crois que toutes les filles vont tomber à ses pieds … et malheureusement pour moi, il a fait de moi sa nouvelle cible. Enfin, je lui est rapidement fait comprendre que j'étais pas intéressée. Le garçon à côté d'Allen, c'est Michael Banks, un petit blond à lunettes, monsieur l'intello de la bande. Maintenant voyons les filles : la première assise à côté de moi est Amala Kochu, faut pas s'inquiéter de son nom, elle vient de loin, de très loin. C'est une princesse dans son pays mais son destin à changer quand elle a commencer à développer ses dons de sorcières et du coup, elle a atterrie avec nous. Cheveux châtains les yeux marrons, ses vêtements sont raffinés et très chic. Elle avait l'air au moins aussi rassurée que nous autres, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on s'est plutôt bien entendue, c'était certes une princesse mais au moins c'était pas une pourrie gâtée jusqu'à l'oignon comme dirait mon père. Et on en arrive à Malissa Hernandez, faut pas se fier à son nom, elle est anglaise. Je dirai que c'est la plus terre à terre de mes amies, enfin future amies à ce moment là, elle y croyait pas trop au début, elle pensais qu'on allait dans une école un peu excentrique. Je vous raconterai plus tard la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle a compris que c'était vrai.

Le trajet est étonnamment long, je savais que c'était long mais je pensais pas qu'il allait falloir la journée entière pour aller à Poudlard. Au moins j'ai pu profiter un peu du paysage car on ne peut pas dire que notre compartiment compte parmi les plus silencieux, nous avions bien sympathiser depuis le départ. Maman, connaissant ma gourmandise pour les sucreries, m'avait donner quelques galions pour pouvoir acheter des friandises dans le train … j'ai eu la main lourde je crois, j'ai tout dépenser pour qu'on en est tous. Mais ça valait le coup, tout le monde en a eu pour son estomac. J'en appris donc un peu plus sur mes futurs camarades au cours de ce voyage. Allen vient d'une famille de noble et on comprend assez vite qu'il ira à Serpentard, que ce soit par ses manières de faire ou bien de temps à autre les trucs qu'il raconte, cela dit il est pas non plus un Serpentard dans l'âme, c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il est rester mon ami par la suite. Il a m'as montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il aurai pu faire un bon Gryffondor. Michael en revanche, lui il vient d'une petite famille assez modeste de moldus, il est le premier de sa famille à devenir sorcier et apparemment c'est à la fois par crainte mais aussi avec joie que sa famille l'as laisser venir. C'est un petit génie qui passe son temps le nez dans les livres, il était évident qu'il irait à Serdaigle. De son propre avis, ses parents pensent qu'il va devenir quelqu'un d'important et qu'il va leur rapporter de l'argent grâce à ces dons. Les pauvres, ils ignorent tout des règles des sorciers, en particulier celui concernant le secret de notre monde. Michael lui même ne comprend pas encore tout, il découvre, tout comme Amala. Cette chère Amala … j'ai bien cru que j'allais la bouffer avant qu'on arrivent au château. Elle était en mode : je suis une princesse donc je suis mieux que vous, donc vous ferrai ce que je vous dis … elle est mal tombée avec moi, j'ai le fichu caractère de mes deux parents dont celui de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par quiconque. Nous nous sommes pratiquement crêper le chignon et ce n'est qu'une fois que les quatre autres nous ont séparer que nous nous sommes calmées. Évidemment, comme toute princesse, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un en face pour l'affronter, c'est peut être d'ailleurs comme ça que notre amitié à commencer. Aussi étrangement que ça paraît, elle n'aimait pas sa vie de princesse, elle aurait aimer avoir tout les avantages sans les inconvénients. Vu son caractère, c'était direct une Poufsouffle, elle a des dons magiques mais c'est une vraie glandeuse. Princesse un jour, princesse toujours, cela dit elle se sous estime elle même, à plusieurs reprises, elle démontrera qu'elle est une vraie sorcière et une sacrée bonne qui plus est. Il ne reste plus que ma meilleure amie : Malissa. C'est une bosseuse dans l'âme, une vraie Serdaigle mais son caractère et le mien s'accordent parfaitement, il était évident que nous deux, ce serai à la vie à la mort. Comme deux soeurs en fait, sa famille est espagnole mais ils ont migrer en Angleterre quand elle a commencer à avoir des dons magiques, sa lettre pour Poudlard arriva assez naturellement chez elle. Ses parents sont eux aussi des moldus mais il y avait eu des antécédents de sorciers dans leur famille. Au moins j'étais sure de trouver une personne avec qui passer tout mon temps libre et aussi pour réviser.

C'était donc ainsi ce que j'avais réussi à savoir sur eux, le temps qu'ont discutent, nous fument interrompu à un moment par une belle bande d'abrutis. Trois garçons dont un, un peu plus âgé que les deux autres, surement en troisième année vu qu'il portait son uniforme et qu'il affichait Serpentard, les deux autres devaient avoir un an de moins mais venant également de Serpentard. Ces trois avaient penser pouvoir nous soutiré de l'argent en nous racontant qu'il y avait une tradition avec les premières années et qu'il devaient tous, sans exceptions, payer un droit d'entrée à l'école. Vincent, Allen et moi nous furent les premiers à nous lever et montrer les crocs, c'est alors qu'une fille, elle aussi de troisième année arriva et nous prit de haut. Valéria Ashford, une Serpentarde au sang pur, les cheveux blancs, les yeux verts. Je l'ai immédiatement détestée et c'était cordialement rendu. Elle cru bon d'essayer de m'amadouer en venant me parler de façon mielleuse et en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Ce fut mon premier fait d'arme, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard j'ai péter le poignet et le nez de Valéria. Les quatre Serpentard répliquèrent immédiatement car une fois que j'ai frapper Valéria, cette dernière m'expédia une gifle vraiment puissante qui m'ouvrit la lèvre inférieure. Désormais j'aurai une ennemie mortelle à Serpentard, une ennemie qui ferra que je m'entrainerai chaque jour pour être plus puissante qu'elle et je comptais bien un jour le lui faire payer. Nous étions sur le point de nous bondir dessus quand l'un des employés du train nous signala que nous allions bientôt arriver. Cette annonce mettant fin à la bataille, les Serpentard regagnèrent leur compartiment tandis que nous, nous revêtions nos uniformes pour être prêt une fois arrivés. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai remarquer que la nuit commençait à tomber, le train arriva enfin à la gare du village de Pré-au-lard, le village non loin de Poudlard et le seul de Grande Bretagne uniquement peuplé de sorciers. Pour sortir du train c'était une vraie galère, tout le monde voulant sortir en même temps, on se marchaient sur les pieds mais une fois sur le quai de la gare j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond. Ma vie de petite fille était finie pour de bon, place maintenant à la vie de sorcière. Les autres m'ont retrouver sur le quai, ils ont eu aussi du mal à sortir mais au moins on était encore vivant. De nuit je n'aurai pas su dire si la gare était jolie ou non mais je n'en doutais pas en tout cas. On nous dirigea à part, seul les premières années devaient prendre le bateau, les autres partiraient par les calèches sans montures.

Ainsi nous commencèrent la traversée du lac de Poudlard, on ne pouvait pas manquer le château, immense, illuminé de partout et cette impression de plus en plus grande de me rapprocher de ma destinée. Je n'aurai pas su dire ce que cela me faisait vraiment mais j'étais impressionnée, trépignant d'impatience de découvrir tout ça et en même temps j'avais peur de l'inconnu. Au loin il m'avait sembler voir des gens nous observer mais depuis le lac, je me suis demander si c'était une illusion d'optique ou non puis je n'y est plus fait attention. La traversée se termina tranquillement, notre petit groupe partageant ses impressions sur ce que nous voyions à ce moment là. A notre arrivée, nous fument accueillis par l'un des professeurs, madame Elise Dussef, elle nous fit un discours sur l'école et sur certaines petites règles puis nous expliqua ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle nous parla alors d'un objet qu'on appelle le choixpeau.

**Et c'est ainsi que ce conclu ce premier chapitre qui je dois dire fut long à écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça m'aide grandement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cathy : y a un peu plus de dialogues cette fois ^^ et merci**

**Endorphine : merci et promis je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes mais j'avoue que je suis pas doué pour les trouver ^^**

**Chapitre 2 – Début d'apprentissage**

Le professeur Dussef nous conduisit par la suite à la grande salle, j'ai pu remarquer au passage des armures et des bannières de différentes couleurs. J'entrepris alors de demander au professeur ce qu'elle entendait pas choixpeau. Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une grande table où les autres professeurs attendaient. Elle fit apparaître un tabouret puis un vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé, en le regardant il avait l'air très vieux. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait apparaître ce truc, il n'avait pas l'air très magique, le professeur Dussef prit enfin la parole et nous expliqua.

Dussef - « Nous allons à présent commencer la cérémonie de la répartition ! Vous serai réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons existantes à Poudlard ! Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor ! Poufsouffle ! Serdaigle ! Et Serpentard ! Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête, il vous dira ensuite dans quelle maison vous devrez aller ! »

Je regardais le choixpeau de plus près, papa m'en avait parler mais je crois que tant qu'on ne le voit pas de ses propres yeux, on a du mal à croire que ce soit lui qui nous répartis. Le choixpeau s'anima, c'était vraiment étrange et effrayant en même temps. Une espèce de couture formait sa bouche et tout le tut, y compris le professeur Dussef. Tout le monde se mit alors à écouter la chanson du choixpeau, à ma grande surprise, il parla d'une voix douce.

_« Les anciens élèves sont revenus_

_Car de nouvelles têtes sont apparues_

_Les guider est leur devoir_

_Car sans eux ils n'auront pas le savoir_

_Les initier à la magie_

_Sera désormais leur hobby_

_A vous les nouveaux je dis_

_Votre chemin débute ici_

_Aux anciens je dis_

_Il était grand temps que vous reveniez ici_

_Des grandes choses vous attendent tous_

_Car vous avez encore tant à apprendre_

_Et de votre parcours vous devez y prendre_

_Les enseignements utiles à tous_

_Méfiez vous de les ténèbres_

_Car rien de bon ne ressort à l'apprendre_

_Restez toujours dans la lumière_

_Car les démons vous dévoreront_

_Si vous tombez parmi les ombres_

_Vous qui êtes l'avenir de cette ère_

_A présent je peux vous le dire_

_Que pour réussir ici il vous faudra lire_

_Et comme je suis votre ainé_

_Je peux aussi vous dire bonne année ! »_

C'était vraiment un chanson à la fois étrange mais aussi jolie, enfin, je l'avais bien aimer moi. Apparemment c'était un rituel ici car tout les élèves assit aux tables c'était mis à applaudir et non loin de moi j'ai entendu un garçon dire : « la chanson est différente chaque année ! » Apparemment papa et maman ne m'ont pas tout dis, d'ailleurs je me rappelle que quelques jours après avoir reçue ma lettre pour Poudlard, je leur avais demander de m'en parler. Papa m'avait expliqué l'essentiel, des choses que j'avais pu lire ensuite dans « l'histoire de Poudlard ». Maman m'avait surtout parler de ce qu'elle y avait fait mais l'un comme l'autre ne m'ont pas donner de détails et me répondait que je verrai par moi-même. Effectivement maintenant je vois par moi-même, mes futurs camarades de classes sont au moins aussi nerveux que moi, où vais-je bien me retrouver ? Mes parents sont tout les deux des anciens Serdaigle. Le professeur Dussef était à présent devant nous et déploya un très long parchemin qui tomba au sol et continua de se dérouler encore un bon mètre de plus. Apparemment nous étions beaucoup de nouveaux cette année là.

Dussef - « Nous allons commencer ! Thomas Adam ! »

Un garçon s'avança, un peu nerveux et rejoint le professeur Dussef, elle ôta le choixpeau du tabouret et attendit que Thomas s'assied pour le coiffer du choixpeau. Ce dernier était trop grand pour lui et lui tombait sur le nez. Le choixpeau s'anima encore et commença à chuchoter aux oreilles de Thomas, c'était impossible d'entendre ce qu'il disait car il parlait trop faiblement pour que même le professeur Dussef puisse entendre. Puis au bout de quelques secondes.

Choixpeau - « Gryffondor ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle et venait de trois tables sur quatre. Manifestement la dernière table n'était pas très content, les élèves dévisageaient Thomas avec fureur. Ce dernier fonça à la table des Gryffondors, accueillis à bras ouvert par les élèves de cette table. Il avait reçu un accueil de héros. Plusieurs élèves dont le nom commençait par A passèrent puis vint le tour de cette odieuse fille que j'ai rencontrer dans le train.

Dussef - « Valéria Ashford ! »

Valéria s'approcha comme si c'était la reine de l'école, elle salua le professeur Dussef d'une manière si hypocrite que même la prof grimaça en la voyant faire. La réaction du choixpeau fut presque immédiat, Valéria n'as même pas eu le temps de s'assoir où toucher le choixpeau que celui-ci s'écria :

Choixpeau - « Serpentard ! »

Étrangement j'étais pas surprise … à la voir ça paraissait si évident. Ce qui est sur c'est que celle là je ne peux vraiment pas la voir, elle représente tout ce que je déteste. Cette peste se permet en prime de m'adresser un sourire ravie, bien qu'elle fut assez surprise de voir le choixpeau lui dire le nom de sa maison sans qu'elle est eu besoin de le toucher. Il n'y eu que la table de sa maison qui applaudit mais ils faisaient assez de bruit pour penser que c'était toute la salle. Valéria avait l'air d'être une princesse qui rejoint sa cour quand elle alla s'assoir à leur table. La cérémonie continua, encore d'autres élèves passèrent.

Dussef - « Amélia Avana ! »

Choixpeau - « Serdaigle ! »

Dussef - « Vincent Bacan ! »

Choixpeau - « Poufsouffle ! »

Dussef – « Michael Banks ! »

A là c'était autour de Michael, un des garçons que j'ai rencontrer dans le train. Apparemment le fait de voir les autres passer les uns après les autres l'avait un peu rassuré sur ce qui l'attendait. Il s'avança d'un pas peu rassuré cependant, s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit que le choixpeau fasse son choix. Ce qui ne tarda pas vraiment en fait, à la plus grande satisfaction de Michael.

Choixpeau - « Serdaigle ! »

Encore une fois de plus, seul trois tables sur quatre applaudirent encore une fois. C'était pas trop difficile de voir quelle maison était la plus détestée dans tout le collège. La liste continua, les noms commençant par B défilèrent, puis vinrent les C, les D, les E etc … une fille du nom de Vanessa Garreau c'était même évanouie juste après que le choixpeau l'est repartie à Serdaigle. La pauvre, l'émotion avait du être trop forte. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, ce fut mon tour.

Dussef - « Athénais Hash ! »

Je fut soudainement paralysée, c'était à mon tour de m'avancer vers le choixpeau. Plusieurs regards c'étaient tournés vers moi, c'était mes nouveaux amis, tous se demandaient pourquoi je n'y allais pas. Ce fut Vincent qui me sortit de ma torpeur en me poussant, il ne m'as pas laisser le choix. J'avançais lentement vers le professeur Dussef, tremblante et me demandant bien ce que le choixpeau allait me dire. C'était étrange, tout se passait à une lenteur effrayante, plus j'avançais et plus j'avais l'impression de m'en éloigner. Après un temps assez long pour moi, j'arrivais enfin jusqu'au tabouret, au choixpeau et au professeur Dussef. Je restais là devant sans vraiment savoir ce que je devais faire, j'étais vraiment en panique, j'avais plus rien dans la tête, complétement vide.

Dussef - « Eh bien mademoiselle Hash, asseyez vous ! »

Heureusement que le professeur me sortit de ma torpeur, tout les regards étaient fixés sur moi, bonjour la trouille. Je pris une grande respiration et je m'assis sur le tabouret, comme presque tout les autres que j'ai vu venir là, le choixpeau était trop grand pour moi et me tomba sur les yeux. Je n'attendis pas plus de quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix du choixpeau qui murmurait à mes oreilles.

Choixpeau - « Hum, et bien ma petite, ne soit pas aussi nerveuse ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je réparti quelqu'un ! Alors dis moi, où est ce que tu serai le mieux ? »

Moi - « Je ne sais pas, mes parents étaient aller à Serdaigle et mon arrière grand père était à Gryffondor ! »

Choixpeau - « Tu as des qualités de ces deux maisons c'est indéniable ! Je sens en toi que Serpentard ne fait pas parti de tes désirs, cependant tu as également des qualités qui te mènerai sur le chemin de la grandeur. Ce que Serpentard ferrait bien pour toi ! Tu n'est pas facile à répartir ma petite Athénais, tu peux aller dans chaque maison ! »

Moi - « Mais … mais … je peux pas choisir, c'est toi qui dois le faire ! »

Choixpeau - « Ce n'est pas faux, bon allez, arrêtons le suspense ! (cette fois il parla à haute voix pour que tout le monde dans la salle entend) GRYFFONDOR ! »

De nouvelles explosions de cris de joies, c'était pour moi et moi, j'arrivais à peine à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Gryffondor alors, bon je suppose que papa et maman s'en contenteront, au moins ce n'est pas Poufsouffle ni Serpentard. Ne serai-ce que me retrouver dans la même classe que Valéria Ashford ça me donne envie de fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible ce château. Mais bon, Gryffondor c'est pas si mal et les couleurs me plaisent bien. Encore une fois, il fallut que le choixpeau et le professeur Dussef me rappelle à l'ordre pour que je réagis. J'étais toute rouge quand je me suis diriger vers la table des Gryffondor. Tous m'ont acclamés comme une héroïne, ce qui en rajoutait encore plus à ma gène. Heureusement leur attention fut vite attirée à nouveau vers les autres nouveaux élèves. La farandole des répartitions continua, quelques élèves après moi, ce fut le tour de Malissa, elle était aussi nerveuse que moi. J'imagine à peine la tension qui doit monter de plus en plus parmi ceux qui doivent encore être répartis.

Dussef - « Malissa Hernandez ! »

Elle en revanche elle hésita moins que moi à avancer vers le choixpeau, elle s'avança et affronta sa nervosité. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur Dussef lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Apparemment il ne lui a pas fallut longtemps pour se décider car il prononça quelques secondes après :

Choixpeau : « Serdaigle ! »

Malissa se sentie soulagée, elle allait dans la maison qu'elle voulait, elle me l'avait dit dans le train. Je lui fit un petit signe en la voyant aller à la table des Serdaigle. Elle m'en fit un aussi et la répartition reprit son cours. Les noms défilaient, les élèves restants étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Amala fut la suivante de mes amis à être appeler, elle par contre elle attendait ce moment avec une joie non dissimulée.

Dussef - « Amala Kochu ! »

Le professeur n'as même eu le temps de relever le nez qu'Amala était déjà assise sur le tabouret. Elle attendait avec impatience que le professeur lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête. Le choixpeau sembla mettre un peu plus de temps puis tout à coup il s'écria :

Choixpeau - « Pourrait tu cesser de chantonner dans ta tête ma petite, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Je ne peux pas te répartir si tu pense aussi fort ! »

Amala rougie et eut l'air de se calmer, le choixpeau se décida bien vite :

Choixpeau - « Poufsouffle ! »

Comme à chaque personne répartie, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, au grand ravissement d'Amala, qui fit même une révérence pour récompenser les applaudissements. Sacrée personnage cette Amala, je l'aime bien, malgré ce qu'elle montre, c'est une fille gentille. La cérémonie reprit après qu'Amala se soit assit à la table des Poufsouffle. Les K, les L puis les M passèrent successivement et on arriva enfin au N, ce serai bientôt le tour de Vincent.

Dussef - « Nicolas Narco ! »

Choixpeau - « Gryffondor ! »

Dussef - « Vincent Nifaroy ! »

Et voilà, c'était parti, Vincent, depuis le temps il avait du avoir le temps de se préparer, s'avança d'un pas non assuré vers le tabouret. Il s'assit et le professeur Dussef lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête, bizarrement le résultat ne m'as pas surprise.

Choixpeau - « Gryffondor ! »

Vincent bondit du tabouret, sourire aux lèvres et me rejoignit à la table, sous un énième tonnerre d'applaudissements de trois tables sur quatre. J'avais pas réaliser jusque là combien on était nombreux en 1ère année, le temps me paraissait beaucoup plus long en attendant que les autres soient répartis et en prime j'avais de plus en plus faim. La suite de la répartition continua, jusqu'à ce que cela arrive au tour d'Allen Smith, le dernier camarade de ma bande, enfin là plutôt future bande.

Dussef - « Allen Smith ! »

J'ai du entendre ce soir au moins 80 noms et je dois me souvenir d'une dizaine maximum. Allen était dans la quinzaine d'élèves restants, il s'avança, il était assez impatient, comme Vincent, l'attente les avaient préparer mentalement. Allen posa son postérieur sur le tabouret et le professeur Dussef lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Quelques secondes et un « hum » sonore du choixpeau et le résultat tomba.

Choixpeau - « Serpentard ! »

Allen palit mais accepta le verdict, je me demandais si le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé. De réputation, Serpentard est la maison spécial sorciers qui tournent mal, je craignais un peu que mon nouvel ami ne prenne cette voie. L'avenir nous le dira en tout cas. La répartition continua et les quelques derniers élèves se répartirent entre les quatre maisons. Le professeur Dussef prit le choixpeau et fit disparaître le tabouret. A présent, tout le monde était assit et attendaient avec impatience la suite. Le professeur Dussef alla s'assoir sur la chaise à la droite d'une femme qui semblait en grande discussion avec sa voisine de table. Cependant l'arrivée du professeur Dussef la sortie de la conversation et elle se leva. C'était une sorcière plutôt jeune en fait, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine sans doute, les cheveux très longs d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et bruns. Elle affichait un sourire bienveillant, elle regardait à présent les nouveaux puis elle commença à parler.

Femme - « Bonsoir à vous tous et bienvenue à nos nouveaux arrivants ! Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, je suis contente de revoir nos pensionnaires habituels mais aussi de voir ces petits nouveaux ! Pour ceux là je me présente, je m'appelle Emmanuelle Chalwick et je suis la directrice de l'école ainsi que votre professeur d'Astronomie. Je ne vous ferrai pas de longs discours car je pense que comme moi, vous devez avoir faim, alors sans plus attendre, mangeons ! »

Elle frappa dans ses mains, deux fois, les assiettes posées devant nous se remplirent immédiatement d'as peu près tout ce qui était mangeable en Angleterre. J'avais une faim de loup, je n'ai pas beaucoup hésiter et je me suis servie jusqu'à en faire déborder mon assiette. Le repas fut excellent, Vincent se goinfra comme … bah comme un goinfre, j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que papa manger autant. Les conversations de mes camarades formait un flot indéfinissable qu'il m'était impossible de suivre. J'essayais de suivre un peu par-ci par-là, vu que monsieur Nifaroy était occupé à se remplir la panse. Mes autres copains étant à des tables différentes, je ne pouvais donc qu'essayer de faire connaissances avec mes voisins de tables. Ainsi je fis la connaissance de Murielle Askins, une petite rouquine qui avait son franc parler. J'ai bien ris avec elle au cours de ce repas. D'ailleurs la fin du repas arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. La directrice se leva à nouveau de son fauteuil, le silence se fit en quelques secondes, nous étions alors tous tournés vers elle, attendant qu'elle parle.

Emmanuelle - « Après ce succulent repas, je pense que vous ne serai pas contre le fait de regagner vos maisons ! Passez tous une bonne soirée et dormez bien, demain il y a beaucoup de travail qui vous attend ! »

Tout le monde se leva en même temps, dans un bruit assourdissant à vrai dire. Les premières années cependant durent attendre un peu que les autres élèves des autres années soient partis pour que les préfets de nos maisons nous accompagnent jusqu'à notre salle commune. C'était un beau garçon qui nous demanda de le suivre, blond, les yeux verts, grand, athlétique, un vrai rêve ce garçon. Toutes filles, moi y compris, l'aurions suivis n'importe où. Les autres garçons en revanche avaient plutôt l'air de se dire qu'on était toutes qu'une bande de poules courant toutes après le même coq. Enfin bref, notre beau préfet nous guida jusqu'à notre salle commune … première découverte, les escaliers de l'école. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que leur réputation de n'en faire qu'à leur tête est plus que justifiée. Daniel, le préfet, nous expliqua que les escaliers faisait que ce qu'ils voulaient et nous avons eu droit à une démonstration en direct. L'escalier sur lequel nous nous trouvions à brusquement décider qu'au lieu de monter vers notre salle commune, nous irions autre part. Il nous a fallut environ 20 bonnes minutes avant enfin que les escaliers daignent nous déposer devant l'entrée. En guise d'entrée il y avait le portrait d'une grosse dame, Daniel prononça alors le mot de passe.

Daniel : « Frisbee ! Retenez tous bien ce mot de passe, c'est ce qu'il faudra dire pour qu'on vous laisse passer ! A présent suivez moi ! »

Le portrait de grosse dame pivota et laissa un passage ouvert, dans lequel nous nous sommes engouffrés et nous étions enfin dans la salle commune. Magnifique, c'était vraiment le mot qui convenait pour cette salle. Bien sur, la couleur rouge était la couleur dominante dans cette pièce mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était vraiment un très bel endroit. Les élèves des autres années étaient déjà là, tous étaient en train de discuter et s'amuser. Daniel nous montra ensuite le chemin des dortoirs, d'un côté les garçons, de l'autre les filles. Heureusement, notre escalier était soumis à un sortilège repousse garçon, aucun d'eux ne pouvait monter jusqu'à notre dortoir sans se casser la figure sur le toboggan qui replace alors nos escaliers dans ce cas là. Daniel nous en fit la démonstration pour montrer aux garçons que c'était pas la peine d'essayer. Le pauvre, il monta à peine la moitié de l'escalier que les marches se transformèrent en toboggan et il glissa en tombant en arrière. Nous étions cinq filles à se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider à se relever, Daniel nous sourit, je me suis sentie rougir après mais au moins il allait bien.

Daniel - « Je vais bien, bon voilà les gars ! Pas la peine d'essayer, croyez-moi, y a pas moyen, j'ai déjà essayer plein de trucs ! »

Les garçons n'avaient pas l'air découragés pour autant, bien au contraire, pendant que les filles et moi la première, ont les regardaient avec un air de dire « essayez et on vous fait votre fête ! ». Daniel nous demanda alors de rejoindre nos dortoirs, c'était pas très dur en fait, sur la porte il y avait les noms des élèves qui occupait la chambre. C'était cool, Murielle était dans la même chambre que moi, on allait pouvoir continuer de parler. Cette première soirée fut longue vu qu'avec mes camarades de chambre nous avons discuter et rit jusqu'à facilement 1h du matin. La nuit m'as d'ailleurs parue bien courte quand il fallut se lever le lendemain matin vers 7h pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Pour être bien sure de ne pas rater mon premier cours, je me suis habillée avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs dans la salle commune, il y avait tout un attroupement, on avait affiché durant la nuit les horaires de cours.

Murielle - « Viens voir, y a notre programme au tableau d'affichage ! »

Elle était arrivée derrière moi et m'as fait faire un bond quand elle me chatouilla les côtes, elle perdait rien pour attendre, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui la surprendrait, non mais. Je me suis donc approchée du tableau d'affichage, comme premier cours nous avions la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Ashla. Et revoilà mon prince qui arrive, Daniel était juste derrière Murielle et moi, il nous sourit, nous on s'est mises à glousser bêtement et il nous parla.

Daniel - « Vous verrez, la DCFM c'est une des meilleures matières et la prof est géniale ! »

Il nous fit même un clin d'œil, je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça dès qu'il est là mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne suis pas la seule qui soit aussi dans cette état en sa présence. Murielle et moi le regardions sortir de la salle commune pour aller à la grande salle. Vincent débarqua peu après.

Vincent - « Salut les filles ! Bien dormis ? »

Moi - « Peu mais oui et toi ? »

Murielle « C'était toi qui a essayer de monter notre escalier cette nuit ? »

Vincent - « Euh non, ca c'était un de mes voisins de lit ! Il avait du mal a croire pour l'escalier, je pense qu'il a compris ! Et j'ai super bien dormi ! Bon on descend manger ? »

Moi - « Oui allons y avant qu'il n'y est plus rien ! »

Murielle - « Il y aura toujours quelque chose ne vous en faites pas ! »

On est ensuite descendus tout les trois manger, la grande salle était bien remplie. Le petit déjeuner fut succulent et je crois que j'ai trop manger d'ailleurs. Je me sentie pas génial jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la salle de cours. Enfin en même temps vu le temps qu'on a mit pour y arriver, même avec un plan on ce serai perdu quand même. Vincent, Murielle et moi avons retrouver nos camarades, pile au moment où la cloche sonna. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit, vêtue d'une robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondor, je sais à quoi ca ressemble parce que j'ai déjà vu papa avec une … bon une seule fois et j'espionnais mais c'était innocent, promis. Notre professeur, car oui c'était en fait notre professeur, nous fit un grand sourire.

Professeur - « Allez y entrez ! Choisissez vos places, aller on se dépêche ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'une trentaine d'élèves s'engoufrérent vitesse grand v dans la salle de classe et se choisirent une place. Vincent prit la table à côté de celle de Murielle et moi, la salle de classe était … assez à l'image de la prof, plein de bannières de Quidditch et une superbe collection de balai au fond. Sur la porte du bureau il y avait un vieux fanion de Gryffondor. Une fois que tout le monde soit entrés, le professeur, qui au passage avait changer sa tenue pour une autre, un peu plus traditionnelle cette fois, passa devant tout le monde pour rejoindre sa table à elle. Derrière il y avait un tableau noir et en quelques secondes, en lettres d'or, le nom de notre professeur et la leçon du jour s'inscrivit.

_**Delphine ASHLA**_

_Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

_Championne mondiale de Quidditch (avec l'équipe d'Angleterre)_

_**Leçon 1 : les bases**_

_**Sortilèges :**_

_Sortilège du bouclier_

_Sortilège de désarmement_

_Sortilège d'attaque_

_**Créatures maléfiques :**_

_Pitiponks_

_Vampires_

Ainsi donc nous savions le nom de notre professeur, parmi les élèves certains poussèrent des « Oh !! » en voyant qu'elle est championne au Quidditch … ouais bon ca va, on va pas en faire un plat. Vincent en revanche … je crois pas qu'on pouvais faire pire que lui, vu qu'il adore le Quidditch, son expression c'était comme si il était en présence de la réincarnation d'une espèce de déesse du Quidditch. Et là j'ai aussi compris que Murielle aimait aussi car elle était en admiration devant la prof. Ça commence bien, premier jour et déjà un prof qui se la pète. Certes c'est pas rien d'être championne mais de là à s'en vanter devant ses élèves. Le professeur fit le silence et se décida enfin à parler.

Delphine - « Bon, bienvenue à vous tous, j'espère que nous ferrons du bon travail ensemble ! Comme vous l'avez vu, le cours d'aujourd'hui est assez chargé mais je veux pouvoir tout faire dans les temps donc on va essayer de ne pas en perdre ! Je m'appelle Delphine Ashla, je suis votre professeur pour la DCFM et je vois sur ma liste d'élève qu'il y a quelqu'un que je connais ! Mademoiselle Athénais Hash … où se trouve t'elle ? »

Rah mais pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle me fasse ce coup là … en plus elle me veut quoi ? Bon bah je me lève, on va bien voir ce qu'elle va me dire. Murielle me regarde limite avec de l'admiration dans les yeux, Vincent idem … comme à peu près toute la classe en fait. Moi je rougit comme une tomate en me demandant ce que la prof va me dire.

Moi - « C'est … c'est moi professeur Ashla ! »

Delphine - « Waow, tu as bien grandie depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu devais avoir pas plus de 3 ou 4 ans ! Je connais bien ton papa, c'était mon professeur de DCFM à mon époque ! Contente de te revoir en tout cas ! Tu peux te rassoir ! »

Ce que je fis sur le champ, donc elle me connaissait depuis que je suis toute petite, super. Si elle est rester en bon termes avec mon papa, je peux être sur qu'elle va me cafarder si j'ai de mauvaises notes. Heureusement qu'elle reprit vite la parole parce que je voyais Murielle et Vincent qui avaient envie de me harceler de questions.

Delphine - « Nous allons commencer, prenez vos manuels et ouvrez les au premier chapitre ! Pour 10 points qui peut me dire le nom du sortilège du bouclier et ce qu'il fait ! »

J'ai lever la main sans même ouvrir mon manuel, je connaissais déjà la réponse, maman m'as disons … fait bénéficier de ses connaissances. Apparemment la prof l'avait bien compris et elle attendit un peu avant de me laisser prendre la parole. Vincent avait le nez dans son bouquin … j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son truc, Murielle lisait tranquillement, elle n'avait pas vue que j'avais lever la main. La prof me céda enfin la parole, je me suis donc lever et j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire.

Moi - « Le sortilège du bouclier et le sortilège Protego, il crée une barrière magique qui repousse tout les sorts mineurs ! »

Delphine - « Bonne réponse, 10 points de gagner ! Comme indiquer par votre camarade, ce sortilège ne repousse que les sorts mineurs ! Inutile d'espérer repousser des sortilèges avancés ou lancer à leur puissance maximales ! A présent j'aimerai que vous continuez votre lecture du chapitre et que vous m'en appreniez un peu plus sur le sortilège de désarmement ! »

Là par contre, je pris mon temps avant de relever la main, au moins le temps que les autres est lu le chapitre. Vincent n'aimait vraiment pas lire, il s'écroula sur son livre au bout de 5 minutes. Grave erreur, la prof lui jeta un sort pour le réveiller et mon pauvre ami se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit les quelques quelques petites boules de poils qui parcouraient son corps. Se tortillant sous les chatouilles que cela provoquait, Vincent finit par terre, non sans déclencher au passage l'hilarité générale. Apparemment la prof s'amusait bien car elle ne cessa de le chatouiller qu'une fois qu'il a commencer à la supplier. Le pauvre, il en avait pleurer de rire mais en tout cas, la prof avait du coup bien détendu l'atmosphère. Le reste du cours se passa plutôt bien, nous avons continuer en apprenant que le sort de désarmement s'appelle l'Expéliarmus et qu'il était on ne peut plus utile. Le sortilège d'attaque que l'on nous enseigna ensuite était le Flippendo, un petit sortilège qui permet de renverser son adversaire. Tout bête mais ca peut se révéler intéressant en combat. Un peu après nous sommes passer à la pratique. Chacun à notre tour nous avons du nous exercer à lancer les sortilèges sur la prof. J'avais un peu le trac et il m'as fallu quelques essais avant d'arriver à lancer mes sortilèges. Mon protego à réussi deux fois à repousser les sorts de la prof bien que les deux autres fois je me suis retrouvée par terre sans comprendre pourquoi. Mes expéliarmus par contre, ils sont redoutable selon la prof, je les est tous réussi et j'ai même attraper la baguette de la prof. Le flippendo en revanche, je vais devoir le travailler, il a pas fait grand chose. Murielle s'en sortie assez bien, elle avait juste été un peu faiblarde sur les expéliarmus mais maitrisait bien les protego et le flippendo. Vincent quand à lui récolta les lauriers, protego puissant, expéliarmus qui fait valser la prof et flippendo qui cloue au sol, score parfait pour mon ami. C'est d'ailleurs bizarre mais j'ai entendu plus tard dans les couloirs qu'on avait surnommé Vincent « fils du sorcier dragon », enfin bref. Après la pratique des sortilèges on est revenu à la théorie, cette fois en étudiant deux créatures maléfiques : les Vampires et les Pitiponks. Murielle répondit à toutes les questions sur les Vampires avec une vivacité incroyable, en revanche sur les Pitiponks ce fut les autres élèves de la classe qui répondirent à notre place. Deux heures étaient déjà passées quand la cloche sonna, signifiant que la récréation commençait. Après avoir remballer toutes nos affaires et sortit de la salle de cours, j'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver mes autres amis pour qu'on se raconte notre premier cours. Après plusieurs détours dans les couloirs, Murielle essayant de jouer la guide touristique mais franchement on s'est plus perdu qu'autre chose.

Murielle - « C'est par là … ah non je crois que c'est par ici plutôt ! Attendez, là c'est bon, c'est par là ! Ah bah non en fait ! »

Vincent - « Bon dis le, on est perdu ! »

Murielle - « Mais non mais non, t'en fais pas on va trouver ! »

Moi - « J'ai mal aux pieds à force de marcher ! »

Vincent - « Rah ca y est, on a fait deux mètres à peine qu'elle râle ! »

Moi - « Je râle pas gougnafier, je constate ! »

Oui, malgré les deux heures assez sympa de cours, bah j'étais un peu crever et donc je devais vite irritable. Heureusement pour nous, moins d'une minute après nous étions enfin arrivés dans la cour de métamorphose. Après avoir un peu chercher, nous avons retrouver les autres, Allen Michael, Amala et Malissa nous attendaient, ce fut l'occasion de leur présenter Murielle. Apparemment elle fut assez bien vite intégrée au groupe, entre filles nous discutions un peu de tout, chacune évoquant ses impressions sur le ou les cours de la matinée, Amala et Malissa ayant eu respectivement cour de métamorphose et cours de sortilèges. Les garçons de leur côté parlait surtout Quidditch et de la prof de DCFM qui a gagner la coupe du monde avec l'équipe d'Angleterre. La récréation passa surement trop vite mais ça m'avait fait plaisir d'avoir vu mes amis, bien que je sais que désormais ce sera pas si facile de les voir au vu de nos emplois du temps respectif.

Le cours suivant était le cours de sortilèges et enchantements, le seul indice qu'on avait pour trouver la salle de cours, c'est qu'elle se trouve non loin de la bibliothèque. Première question : où est la bibliothèque ? J'avais beau essayer de me souvenir de tout ce que mes parents m'avait apprit sur l'école, une fois arrivé sur place je me souvenais plus de rien.

**Bon et bien voilà, après tout ce temps me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente mais devenu assez difficile d'écrire en ce moment. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Au prochain chapitre peut être verra t'on des mages noirs, mais chut j'ai rien dis. ^^**


End file.
